Mundo dos animes x Evangelion
by Darksonic-San
Summary: Durante o confuso final de Neon Genesis Evangelion, o Eva distorce o tempo/espaço ao mesmo tempo que entra em Berserk. Com os personagens de anime espalhados pelos mundos, é hora dos que ficaram em Konoha combaterem essa Ameaça ao equilibrio natural Anime


Time dos sonhos x Evangelion

Narrador: Em uma manhã ensolarada, quatro ninjas de uma antiga vila ninja de um antiquado mundo ninja estão em uma missão, comunicando-se por _walkie-talkies_ quando...

Eu: Peraí! Como em um mundo antiquado e velho de características feudais ninjas usam _walkie-talkies_?

Narrador: Boa Pergunta... Voltando ao que interessa...

Voz do Kakashi: Como vocês vão aí?

Sakura: Tudo ok, nada de anormal.

Naruto: To morrendo de fome, mas nada de anormal desse lado.

Voz do Kakashi: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sim, todo parece norm... Espere, interferência... Tem mais alguém falando, tem mais uma voz no meu _walkie-talkie! _

Voz feminina: Salve-me, socorro...

Sasuke: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, uma voz da interferência está mandando pedido de ajuda

Voz do Kakashi: Impossível! Só vão inventar grampo de comunicação em uns quinze anos!

Voz no Walkie do Kakashi: _Jean safado, to com sua filha_.

Kakashi: ...

Sasuke: o que devo fazer?

Kakashi: Sakura e Naruto, continuem a missão. Sasuke, vá ajudar.

Naruto: Sim

Sakura: Sim

Sasuke: indo.

Narrador: Sasuke muda de rota e segue por aquele monte de mato, sempre realizando os mesmos saltos em intervalos de árvores convenientemente iguais... Coisa de anime que curte economizar cenas mesmo...

Eu: yare, yare... Acho que isso de economizar cenas não existe.

Freeza: 25, 26, 27...

Goku: 21, 37, 49, 12, 98, 7...

Freeza: 8, 9... AH, INSETO INSOLENTE!

Goku: AUAEHaeHUehauehauehaEUHeHE

Eu: ...Talvez exista...

Narrador: Bem, Sasuke acaba achando alguém no meio da mata: um garoto de uns quinze anos com uma roupa coladinha e aparelhos estranhos na cabeça.

Sasuke: Te achei...Cadê a menina que está com você?

Shinji: voz feminina que garota?

Sasuke: ...

Shinji: Garota nenhuma... Morreram! posição vetal eu... Eu... Eu não sirvo pra...

Sasuke: murrão na cara do Shinji bicha depressiva!

Shinji: ...

Sasuke: explique!

Shinji: Eu... Eu era o personagem principal de um anime muito famoso, mas na hora de fazer o filme, o diretor endoidou e começou a fazer o elenco todo morrer! Meu... Meu... Robô perdeu o controle e tá matando todo mundo!

Sasuke: Desculpe, ainda não existem andróides humanóides com aparatos de bioengenharia nesse mundo.

Shinji: Mas...mas...como é que você sabe de Andróides e bioengenharia então, se você disse que ainda não exis...

Sasuke: murrão na cara do Shinji Apenas disfarce e não fure o roteiro.

Shinji: ...

Kakashi: O que está acontecendo aí, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Encontrei um garoto que afirma problemas em uma vila...

Shinji: cidade.

Sasuke: murrão na cara do Shinji ...Cidade chamada Tokyo-3 sendo atacada por um... monstro gigante usuário de poderosos jutsus muito avançados que...

Kakashi: Um robô humanóide gigante que atira estacas e usa armas de fogo?

Sasuke: ... isso --

Eu: Furando o roteiro /o! bem, recebi informações que... lendo papelzinho um distúrbio tempo-espaço modificou vários mundos... (Leia "Animes") e eles perderam sua sintonia... Ficou meio clichê mas eu acho que da pra levar...

Narrador: Algumas horas depois em Konoha...

Agumon: Aniki, Anikiiii!

Imooto: Aniki!

Roan: Yuufa!

Kenshin: Ororo?

Darksonic: Ororo?

Kenshin: Oro?

Darksonic: Te conheço?

Kenshin: muita gente conhece esse servo, mas...

Imooto: Aniki! Te achei! o/

Darksonic: Que zorra, heim camarada? xD

Kenshin: Pois é xD

Backuryu: cara, que saco ¬¬

Maiko: SACO? ONDE?

Backuryu: Já tá melhorando

Dokuro Chan: ahahahahaha, Sakura-kun, olhe praqueles bichinhos! Vou matar todos

Pikachu: pikapika!

Maiko: PIKA? ONDE?

Dokuro Chan: iahahaahaha, que divertido! explode o pikachu com a Excaliborg

Inuyasha: MALDIÇÃO, KAGOME! QUE INFERNO É ESSE QUE EU VIM PARAR?

Alucard: INFERNO? ONDE?

Quarto Hokage: HAHAHA, OLHA COMO EU SOU RÁPIDO! passando na frente de todo mundo

Sonic: QUEM? VOCÊ? bem na frente do Quarto

Quarto: NANIII!

Backuryu: Cara... realmente tah um saco!

Shikamaru: SEMPRE é um saco!

Maiko: ONDE TÁ ESSE MALDITO SACO? ACHEIII! agarra Ponchi

Ponchi!?!?!?!

Terceiro Hokage: CAHAM! SILÊNCIO!

tumulto

Terceiro Hokage: SILÊNCIO POR FAVOR!

barulho

Terceiro Hokage: ZUADA, CARALHO!

silêncio

Maiko no meio da multidão: CARALHO! ONDE!

Eitaro: Ah, vamo logo, vamo!

Maiko: Iupiiiiii /o/

Darksonic: Só quero ver O-

Imooto: chute na canela do Dark pervertido ..

Darksonic: Sou mesmo P

Ebisu: Pois é...

Terceiro: bem...Deixe-me explicar a situação: houve algum distúrbio no tempo-espaço, ocasionado por algo que eu não sei o que é...

Grito na Platéia: VOCÊ NÃO ERA O FODÃO?

Terceiro: ... Bem, todos os personagens de Anime Estão descontrolados pelos diversos mundos de anime e...

Narrador:Enquanto isso, em Expel...

Marine: bem, desconhecidos, vocês podem ficar sossegados aqui em Nede: vão receber cuidados, treinamento, abrigo, o que precisarem do nosso povo

Rush, Yuri, Klaus, Kayo, Fernando, Isabel, Cesar, Goblin, Lilith e Athilacyus ao mesmo tempo: Você não perde tempo, heim, Marine?

Marine: ...

Narrador: Voltando a Konoha...

Terceiro: O maior problema é um Robô chamado Evangelion, que ameaça deixar não só o do anime dele, como o de todos os outros com um final incompreensível, e está destruindo vários pontos desse mundo, começando pela vila do som...

Narrador: Na vila do som...

Orochimaru: Vamos, Kabuto, hoje é o dia de acabar com Konoha! O dia vai ser perf...

Eva 01 pisa na casa do Orochimaru e a destrói em mil pedaços com Kabuto dentro

Orochimaru: ...Puta merda...

Narrador: Konoha...

Terceiro: então, avaliando o perfil de alguns de vocês lendo mangas decidimos recrutar alguns dos mais poderosos para ajudar a combater esse Monstro Insano...

Maiko gritando loucamente em alguma casa nas proximidades: EITARÔ, SEU MONSTRO INSANO! AIII!

Grito na Platéia: JÁ CHEGOU! PORRA, ESSE ROBÔ CORRE, HEIM?

silêncio

Terceiro: Aqui estão os escalados: Representando Rune Midgard: O Cavaleiro Darksonic, a templária Imooto e a sacerdotisa Kami!

aplausos

Dark e Imooto: Kami! Nem te vi.

Kami: tava no banheiro, quando eu ia saindo tinha um casal fazendo... Hentai lá oo

Terceiro: Representando o colégio Toudou, Aya Natsume!

aplausos

Grito na Platéia: GOSTOSAAAAAAA!

Dark e Ebisu: Pois eh OO

Terceiro: Representando a Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki!

aplausos

Grito na Platéia: O IRMÃO DO MENINO DA KYUUBI!

Terceiro: Representando o santuário... Milo de Escorpião!

aplausos

Grito na Platéia: UUU, VOCÊ SÓ PRESTA PRA FAZER YAOI MESMO!

Milo: _SCARLET NEEDLE!_

Grito na Platéia: AAAIII, CARALHO! MEU OLHO!

Terceiro: Representando Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha!

silêncio

Terceiro: representando o The World, Tsukasa!

aplausos

Tsukasa: Eu não queria, mas não tem como sair mesmo, então... O

Terceiro: E por último representando Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari!

aplausos

Grito na Platéia: PORRA, MEU OLHO TÁ SANGRANDO! ALGUEM ARRUMA UM MÉDICO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Narrador: Então, Dark, Imooto, Kami, Aya, Ichigo, Milo, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsukasa e Shinji (Que parecem irmãos gêmeos) partem para vila do som para derrotar o Eva 01 e... Essa parte foi drasticamente resumida, não foi?

Eu: Aiai, preguiça...

Narrador: --

Narrador: Voltando... O grupo parte da vila e segue por aquele monte de mato estúpido...

Darksonic: Aiai, mato, mato, mato.

Aya: Mato, mato, mato...

Kami: Mato, mato, mato...

Imooto: Mato, mato, mato

Kami e Imooto: Maaato, mato, mato /o/ mato, mato, mato \o\ cantando

Hinata: ... Ma...to ..

Sasuke: Pelo amor de deus, se não calarem essas malditas bocas vou chidorizar cada um de vocês!

Tsukasa: Vamos, tente, vai ser divertido!

Sasuke: Ora, seu...

Voz no meio da mata: Maaato, mato, mato o/ cantando

Sasuke: Aii, caralho!

Milo: Quem está aí? apontando o dedo

Ichigo: Obaoba, hora da minha fala...

Garoto de cabelo azul e prancha de Snowboarding: Alô pessoal o/

Imooto e Kami: Eu te conheço de algum lugar...

Horo Horo: Horo Horo e seu parceiro espírito: Kororo!

Kororo: Kororo!

Imooto: Kokoro?

Horo Horo: Não!

Kami: Konkonkon?

Horo Horo: Não!

Darksonic: Ororo? Oo

Kenshin: Ororo? oO

Darksonic: Eu, de onde você apareceu?

Kenshin: Oro? Eu sou um andarilho, e andarilhos andam!

Shinji: ...

Hinata: ...

Aya: Kororo fofinho!

Phillip: SHUT YOU FUCKING FACE, UNCLE FUCK...

Milo: _SCARLET NEEDLE!_

Sasuke: _KATON BIYAKU NO JUTSU!_

Phillip é pulverizado

Todos olham para Sasuke e Milo

Sasuke e Milo: Que foi? Ele não era um anime!

gota

Horo Horo: ARRRGH! vai embora

Kenshin: Bem, vou andando o/

Narrador: Nossa, que tapa-buraco!

Eu: ¬¬ apenas continue narrando!

Narrador: Depois do imprevisto, eles continuam cruzando o País do Fogo…

Dark, Kami e Imooto: "We are the staaaaarsss" /o/ cantando

Aya: "Everytime Odoru, Yume ga Odoru…" cantando

Ichigo: "Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo" cantando

Milo: "Faça elevar o cosmo do seu coração" cantando

Hinata e Sasuke: "Kanashimi wo yasashisa nii" cantando

Shinji: "Zakukoku na Tenshi no teeze" cantando

Tsukasa: "How come i must know, where obsession needs to go" cantando

Narrador: sera que poderiam cantar todos uma música só?

silêncio

Todos: "I wanna be sedated /o/" cantando Ramones

Narrador: ...

Narrador: Bem, chegando na vila do som...

Sasuke: OROCHIMARU ALI!

Orochimaru: Sai da frente, seu merdinha! Já tive um dia muito chato sem você pegando no meu pé! vai embora

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: Ei... Aquilo não era uma trouxa de roupa?

Shinji: Ei, ali está o Evangelion 01!

Narrador: Eva está destruindo a vila e pisoteando todo mundo, ainda sem conseguir enxergar os caçadores.

Agumon: Anikiiii !

Eva 01 pisoteia Agumon

Eva 01: KUEEEEEEEE Grito do Godzilla

Ichigo: ARRUORGH! Grito do Godzilla

Tsukasa: Bela resposta...

Milo: Ele está vindo! Se preparem!

Aya: Ryu-gan! liga o ryu-gan

Sasuke: Sharingan! ativa o sharingan

Darksonic: tah, o dela tem mais estilo! liga a rapidez brutal

Hinata: ...Byakugan! ativa byakugan

todos olham para Hinata

Hinata: .. Eu não sou cega...

Eva 01 se aproxima deles

Ichigo: Deixe comigo! Eu vou acabar com esse idiota com um golpe só! BANKAI!

Narrador: Com o Bankai ativado, Ichigo consegue o fenomenal poder de fazer sua zampakutou criar um... Um...

Aya: Outra... Espada?

gota

Imooto: Cara... Alguns shinigamis ao usar o bankai ativam campos de energia, transformam suas zanpakutous em monstros gigantes, mas a sua espada apenas vira outra espada!

Ichigo: Ora... Você não tem uma dessas!

Imooto: Não mesmo! sacando a Holy Avenger

silêncio

Darksonic: Mura... sacando a espada

Ichigo: MASSA! VAMOS TROCAR DE ESPADA?

Darksonic: FEITO!

Ichigo: Demais, qual o bankai dessa?

Darksonic: Hum... Explosão de Tyr?

Ichigo: Que nome careta...

Ayanami: Nem me diga...

Todos: UUUAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHH! Gritam de susto

Milo: _SCARLET..._

Shinji: Chega xD

Eva 01 pisa neles

Kami: _KYRIE!_

Narrador: Kami cria uma barreira que para o chute do Eva e o arremessa no oceano (!)

Tsukasa: Rápido, pensem em alguma coisa!

Milo: Temos que derrubar aquele Eva e jogar o menino Shinji dentro!

Ayanami: Eu posso fazer melhor que ele...

Shinji: Eu não quero fazer isso... Quero desis...

Voz do Kaworu vindo do Eva 01: Yuhuuu, Shinjiii, estou aqui no plug vestindo só um guardanapo te esperando, você não vem?

Shinji: Talvez... Talvez eu possa tentar, né? corre pra cima do Eva

Tsukasa: Acho que eu sou a criação mais masculina do Sadamoto...

Aya: Com esse cabelinho ai? Parece até um RPG medieval!

Kami: O que você tem contra RPGs medievais?

Imooto: Aniki, como você fez isso?

Darksonic: vetriloquia para principiantes xD

Imooto: gota

Sasuke: Ok, temos que derrubar aquele Eva, alguém tem alguma idéia?

Ichigo: Que tal fazendo ele escorregar em algo molhado?

Milo: Podemos cuspir até formar uma poça e ele escorregar!

Hinata: É uma boa idéia, mas estou com a boca seca...

Eitaro e Maiko todo melados e suados: Podemos ajudar?

Darksonic: Sabe, até que podem s...

Imooto, Kami e Hinata: ALGUMAS GAROTAS QUE VÃO LER ESSA FIC NÃO GOSTAM DE HENTAI!

Darksonic: Okok, desculpem... ..

Narrador: Chefe, a Aya não se pronunciou?

Eu: Ver Episódio 4 de Tenjou Tenge.

Narrador: assistindo...

Narrador: Nossa, Yuri, Fan Service, Pancadaria, Comédia e morte, isso sim é anime! Mas e a Rei?

Eu: Leia qualquer edição de Evangelion.

Narrador: lendo...

Narrador: Realmente, ela não precisa falar nada xD

Eu: Ela NÃO fala nada ..

Kami e Imooto: Se nosso amado Camus de Aquário estivesse aqui...

Milo fica corado

Darksonic, Ichigo, Sasuke e Tsukasa: ALGUNS GAROTOS QUE VÃO LER ESSA FIC NÃO GOSTAM DE YAOI!

Kami e Imooto: Mentes poluídas! O Camus podia criar gelo e fazer o Eva escorregar!

Darksonic: Cadê o maldito Horo Horo e a Kororo quando a gente precisa deles?

Imooto: Kokoro?

Kami: Konkonkon?

Darksonic: gota

Tsukasa: Gente, o Eva está pra esmagar o Shinji e...

Ayanami: Finalmente Rei Ayanami vai deixar de pilotar aquele protótipo inútil!

silêncio

Darksonic: Tsukasa, pule nas minhas costas agora!

Kami: Opa! Yaoi!

silêncio

Narrador: Tsukasa pula nas costas de Dark e esse dispara pra direção do Eva 01

Kami: _INCREASE AGI! KYRIE! IMPOSITO MANUS! BLESS! ANGELUS! MAGNIFICAT! GLORY! ASURA…_

Darksonic: Chega xD

Imooto: ANIKIII dispara atrás dele EU TE DOU COBERTURA!

Tsukasa: Qual é o plano?

Darksonic: Vai ter que sacrificar seu guardião, camarada.

Tsukasa: Porra! Eu só me fodo nesse anime de merda!

Darksonic: ...

Tsukasa: Aí está ele! Ele vai pisar na gente!

Darksonic: Agora!

Tsukasa: SAIA, GUARDIÃO!

Narrador: Darksonic pula pra longe do pezão do Evangelion assim que ele pisoteia o guardião do Tsukasa. O guardião vira água e o Eva começa a vacilar...

Darksonic: Ele não vai cair, precisa de mais um empurrão!

Imooto: _CRUX EXTREMUS! _ se joga contra o pé do Eva no instante da explosão

Narrador: A grande Explosão em forma de cruz deixa o Eva mais fora de controle ainda, que confunde com a explosão de um anjo. Quando as asas de anjo de Imooto somem, ela cai no chão em chamas com a roupa toda queimada.

Imooto: Vou precisar de um dos guardanapos do Kaworu...

Darksonic: Oba, soft hentai /e8

Imooto: Pode ser P

Darksonic: D por isso que eu vou casar com você xD

Tsukasa: Casal hentai! O Eva ainda tá inteiro! Precisamos tirar mais equilíbrio dele!

Ichigo: Uryaaaaaaah! acerta o pé do Eva

Aya: Taaaaeeeehhhhhh! acerta o pé do Eva

Sasuke: _KATON RYUUGA NO JUTSU!_ cospe fogo no pé do Eva

Hinata: Kaikaikaikaikaikai?!?!?!

Kami: _Lampejo divino devastador!_

Ayanami: Que sono comendo wasabi e assistindo a cena de longe

Narrador: o desengonçado Evangelion luta para se equilibrar no meio daquela bagaceira...

Tsukasa: Chegamos perto...

Imooto: Acho que nosso destino é morrer mesm... Hum? Chuva?

Darksonic: Tá chovendo?

Ichigo: Ecaaaaa!

Aya: Vixe! Isso não é chuva não! É CUSPE!

Narrador: Milo Está no meio de um salto, cuspindo selvagemente no pé do Eva. O Eva perde o Equilíbrio e cai no chão, causando um impacto que atravessa a Terra.

Narrador: Enquanto isso, Na China:

Chinês: Cacholo flito, oia o cacholo flito! AAA, tela tá tlemendo! Tela tlemendo, chineisinhu cole né?

Todos: Milo! Explique isso melados de saliva

Milo: Simples! Esqueceram que um cavaleiro de ouro pode cuspir na velocidade da luz?

gota gigante

Tsukasa: Rápido, Shinji, entre no plug e pare o Eva!

Shinji: Sim!

Narrador: Shinji corre que nem uma bicha louca que ele é e entra no plug

Voz do Shinji: MAMÃE! TÚ TA QUEBRANDO TUDO! OPA! EU NÃO FAÇO QUESTÃO DO GUARDANAPO, MAS CADÊ O KAWORU! O QUE É ISSO NO ASSENTO! UMA CENOURA !

Eva 01: hahahahaa, Owned! O/\

Shinji: ...

Narrador: A paz foi restaurada, O mundo Naruto foi salvo, assim como todos os outros e todos voltaram para casa sem maiores problemas (ou quase)

Freeza: 93, 94, 95...

Goku: 11, 29, 85, 42...

Freeza: 43, 44, 45... CARALHO! SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Goku: UAEHiAUHEIAGAHGLEGHSAYEiysageçiGSAEIYSAGEouisaGEiaesaiehgiasUehsaiue

Namek Explode

Narrador:

Darksonic, Imooto e Kamisama voltaram a Rune Midgard completamente inteiros, Imooto só não voltou sem roupa porque Dark cedeu sua armadura xD Darksonic e sua nova espada, a zampakutou Zangetsu ficaram praticamente invencíveis. A espada foi rebatizada de "Balmung".

Maiko e Eitaro Sakakibara voltaram pro Japão e lançaram dois filmes: Love Junkies: Especial Konoha e Love Junkies: Mata profunda. Gastaram todos os lucros em preservativos e lubrificantes e hoje estão na mesma.

Shinji Ikari e Rei Ayanami voltaram a Tokyo-3. Decidindo desistir da carreira de pilotos, começaram a trabalhar em um shoujo tosco chamado "_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriends of Steel_", que nesse lado do mundo foi desnecessariamente traduzido pra "_Iron Maiden_"; O estúdio faliu e eles estão relançando o _Evangelion_ original.

Aya Natsume voltou ao colégio Toudou e, com as dicas que recebeu de Maiko e Eitaro, acabou finalmente "convencendo" Souichiro a casar com ela.

Tsukasa continua ferrado, agora mais ferrado que nunca, já que perdeu o guardião que o mantinha

livre de problemas no _The World,_só que agora decidiu agir como um machão, com medo de se tornar mais um "Shinji da vida".

Ichigo Kurosaki só descobriu como a Muramasa era uma merda quando chegou em casa; Sem sua zampakutou, foi expulso da Soul Society e deixou de ser shinigami. Atualmente ele faz cosplay de Ragnarök Online usando sua "réplica perfeita de Muramasa"

Hinata Hyuuga participou de um grande sucesso da banda Incubbus: o videoclipe _Talk Show on mute_.

Sasuke Uchiha continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre, mas finalmente aprendeu a cantar Ramones.

Daimon Masaru descobriu que Agumon havia morrido e hoje é um Alcoólatra drogado.

Milo voltou para o santuário e continua filmando videos yaoi com Camus.

Horo Horo se perdeu na selva e se alimentou de Kororo.

Kenshin continuou andando e fez um filme chamado _Rurouni Kenshin_. Até hoje otakus fanáticos fazem homenagens a Kenshin Himura.

Tudo acabou bem em Expel, mas sempre haverão mais guerras por lá xD

O narrador saiu do seu fansubber e hoje faz a voz do narrador do seriado americano _Everybody's hates Chris_

Eu vou levando a vida xD

-Kayo Torres, Fanzinner e Fanficcer desocupado.

Darksonic, Imooto, Kamisama - Fanzine Ragnarök Darkside

(e-mail me, )

Aya Natsume – Tenjou Tenge

Milo de Escorpião – Saint Seiya

Eitaro Sakakibara, Maiko – Love Junkies

Tsukasa - .hack/SIGN

Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Evangelion 01 – Shin Seiki Evangelion

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sandaime, Yondaime, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake – Naruto

Ichigo Kurosaki – Bleach

Kenshin Himura – Rurouni Kenshin

Horo Horo, Kororo – Shaman King

Agumon – Digimon Savers

Phillip – South Park

Jean Safado – Jeremias Muito 


End file.
